


【轰出】他与伊甸

by Mori_gloria



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, 绿谷出久 - Freeform, 轰出, 轰焦冻 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori_gloria/pseuds/Mori_gloria
Summary: R18
Relationships: Todoroki Shouto/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 12





	【轰出】他与伊甸

淅淅沥沥的小雨在窗外敲打着略显蔫掉的树叶，将夏末微露的湿热温柔地爱抚下来。

房间里阴暗而潮湿。厚重的窗帘遮掩了白日里的气息，给内里营造了一种隐隐不安的混沌之感。

东西随意地扔了一地，翻倒的书籍、残余的各种酒类的空瓶、烟头、沾染着些许体液的衣物纸巾和安全套。这些小物沉默地凝视着房屋的主人，随着窗外渐渐隐没的光线逐渐暗淡无声。

床头挂了一副抽象的线条画，寥寥几笔勾勒出一个赤身裸体的女人形象。她沉默而又迷茫地眺望空中，像是被这隐蔽的刺痛所击中，凝结成一副哀苦的躯体。画纸微微泛黄，边缘被不知从何而来的烟头按出了几个黑色的圆圈。原本应当是莫兰迪色的花瓶显然灰度超标，不规则的形状簇拥着几多已经凋零的玫瑰花。

有着精巧造型的立式灯里的灯泡已经变得乌黑，点亮之后会听见轻微的电流的滋滋声。它将残存的灯光撒在蜷缩在床上安眠的人身上，提示着他们已经如此昏睡了接近一个白天。

像是被口中的干渴所击败，轰焦冻终于动了动，从黑色无梦的睡眠中清醒过来。

他撇开被子，赤裸地踩进床下的毛绒地毯。这具躯体的连骨肉都是米开朗基罗的造物——除了他胯下那沉睡的黑色巨兽，未着寸缕的身体在阴暗的光线下也还是能够清晰地辨别出身上被指甲划拉出的条条红痕，提醒这它们的主人在夜晚所接受过的激烈的性爱。

烟草在他的手指尖点燃，升起缕缕的青烟。尼古丁刺激的味道弥漫在整个房间里，从他的肺部流转到口腔，带来热辣而刺激的刺激感。他吐了一个烟圈，看着它在空气中逐渐湮灭。

他随手打开了这个室内唯一看上去有些值钱的唱片机，烟嗓的女声咬着含混不清的外语，悠悠的吟唱很快就充斥着整个空间。

“你醒了？”原本清甜的声音因为一晚上的糜烂性事显得有些嘶哑，绿谷出久揉了揉眼睛坐起身来。

轰掐灭了烟头，凑过去与他接了一个带有烟味儿的吻，吻里面有着暧昧、安定与些别的什么。

绿谷笑了起来。他纤长而又白皙的胳膊环住轰的后颈，有一搭没一搭地撩拨着轰的碎发。红白发丝在他的指尖调皮地逃窜，亲吻过他的手指指纹后就倏地逃离进发丛中。

轰覆上了他的手，十指轻扣。

完美的身体又一次进入了他的眼帘，绿谷舔了舔唇，将空着的那只手熟练地揉上轰的下身。

轰闷哼了一声，在绿谷脸上啄吻了下。像是一个无言的默许，绿谷的手指抓住他的阴茎上下律动起来。轰胯下的巨兽开始慢慢苏醒，呈现出它粗壮而盘曲的身姿。

熟悉的燥热在他们的血管中流窜蔓延，轰俯身靠着绿谷的脖子，嗅闻着混合了自己与绿谷味道的痕迹。柔软的藻绿色发丝擦过他的锁骨，轻软的唇瓣在腹肌处流连忘返，仿佛小孩子吃到了什么棒棒糖一般地欢欣。涎水被他自己用舌头涂抹在了轰的身上，绿谷的笑意渐盛，在他杂乱的耻毛处印下一个吻当作奖励。

那根阴茎在他的手中已经达到了完全勃起的程度。绿谷迷恋地看着这个反复带给自己高潮的男人所专属的物件，手指扣弄着龟头上小小的铃孔。他再一次地俯身把它含进自己温暖而湿热的口腔中，灵巧地舌头配合着手不断刺激着轰的性器，期盼着他能尽快地给予自己这番辛苦以特别的礼物。

被他的姿态所轻易取悦，轰的目光顺着他的脊背，从线条流畅优雅地蝴蝶谷到身后莹润丰软的两瓣屁股。或许是昨夜的激情痕迹尚未消退，他原本白净的臀瓣上仍旧有着暗粉色的指印。连带着那陷下去的腰窝都显得楚楚可怜，轰想起昨天硬是把这处当成性器的顶弄时他可怜巴巴的求饶，不禁也为它感到可爱起来。

在那段逐渐喑哑的歌声中，他的手也在绿谷的脊背上随意逡巡。

绿谷的背部与腰臀生得及其漂亮。简单来说就是所谓能够把直男扳弯的利器。渴望仿佛右旋安非他命在他的血液中奔腾呼啸而过，他目光清醒地将灼热白稠的精液射进绿谷的食道，来不及吞咽而满溢而出的体液低落在床铺上，换来绿谷一个可惜的眼神。

他把剩余的精液用手指刮起，放进口中舔舐干净。

“焦冻的精液真的特别好吃。”绿谷蹭坐到他的腿见，目光温软而纯善，艳红的舌尖却吞吐着他的白浊，这奇异的割裂感在他的面容上共存，天真纯洁宛若孩童，淫荡妩媚得像个娼妓。

低沉的笑声从轰的喉咙发出，他用刚刚才发泄过的阳具顶着绿谷昨晚已然被操熟的后穴，熟门熟路地插进去了一半。穴内的软肉像奶油一般推挤而来，小嘴一般地吸嗦着他的肉棒不断地亲吻。

绿谷的后穴从开发到调教都是由轰亲自来的，巨物肥厚的肉管混杂着还没清理出去的精液发出黏腻而清晰的水声。不断的活塞运动导致精液穴口处摩擦起了白色的泡泡，又在猛烈的抽送中把它们挤进散发着肉味儿的肛口。

他掐着绿谷清瘦而柔韧的腰，独属于男性的肌肉感让他的顶弄更加地肆无忌惮地一棒到底。绿谷漂亮的后穴早就被操成了独属于轰焦冻性器的形状，无数次甜美而酣畅的性爱让他们熟知对方的喜好与敏感点，轰再一次撞上绿谷的凸起，让他的喉咙里发出猫咪一般餍足而慵懒的色情叹息。

撞击、摩擦，他玩弄着绿谷的高潮点，带着爱意与情欲。轰抚摸着脊柱，手法轻柔地像对待名贵的纯种猫。热度从轰的手帐直直地传递到绿谷的体内，让他那被高潮的快感连绵不断地袭来。

小腹绷紧身体震颤——这是绿谷即将射精的前兆。

轰把他的吐息纳入自己的口中，下身更加猛烈地耸动，他们以床榻为船，徜徉在无尽的暴风包围的海上，唯一触手可得的只有对方的躯体与气息。

绿谷眼中的水光更为潋滟，他的躯体爽成了一张绷紧的弓。最后他像支撑不住的、被斩断了翅膀的鸟儿，坠进爱恋他美艳羽毛的猎人手中。

更多的精液被轰射到了绿谷的甬道深处，它们在绿谷的身体里烙下了鲜明的专属于轰焦冻的气息，让所有对他有所觊觎的敌人自动退散。

“还来吗？”绿谷汗津津地身子整个都扑在轰焦冻的怀中，他扭了扭自己的腰，精水顺着轰拔出的阳具流淌了出来。不满地挤了挤自己的臀瓣，他也没有在试图挽留这些注定没办法留存很久的液体。

轰握着他的腰，肉棒再一次地钉在了他的后穴中，紧绷的肌肉线条环绕着他的背，是一个极尽亲昵与依赖的姿势。他把绿谷从床上抱起来，突然失重让绿谷下意识地环住了轰的脖颈。他像抱着小孩一样边耸动着腰边带着绿谷向浴室走了过去。

“如你所愿。”

酒精、尼古丁和精液的味道充裕在了整个房间，而他们赤身裸体宛如此地即为伊甸。


End file.
